Gangsta' Chao
by ZK
Summary: Sonic must watch the super scary chao, called Gangsta' Chao! All will suffer! Chapter 3 is now up! We need your ideas to keep this story afloat, so lend a hand!
1. Gangsta' Chao

Gangsta' Chao

By ZK

ZK: This is the disclaimer.

Sonic: Why do I have to say it?

ZK loads a shotgun.

Sonic: ZK does not own the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog!

ZK: Very good.

Sonic: Someone get the cops!

We now join Sonic who has been put in charge of watching Cream's freakiest chao. We'll just call him a wanna' be gangsta...

Now let the carnage begin!

"Yo yo yo!" Gangsta' Chao made some gang signs.

"How the hell did Cream talk me into this..." Sonic cursed watching the chao flash signs.

"Cuz' you're me homie that's why!" GC got up in Sonic's face.

Sonic leaned in closer, "That made no sense, I'm not your homie, and I'm stuck here because Cream is evil!"

Sudden Flashback-

Cream ran up to Sonic, "Sonic will watch one of my chao?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will watch you rot in hell."

"O.K..."

End flashback-

"WHAT?" GC pulled out a mat, and bursted out such good dance moves words can not describe them.

"What the?"

"You got served, dog!" Gc said in Sonic's face.

"You just be glad that this is the end the first chapter, because in the next chapter!"

In the next chapter Sonic will attempt to get revemge, and Tails will enter the picture!

Tails: Why am I being punished!

ZK: Because I said so!

Sonic: Yes I won't be the only one to suffer!

ZK: Get back to suffering!

Sonic: Crap...


	2. Operation Water Melon

Gangsta' Chao Chapter 2

ZK: "Sonic say the disclaimer."

Sonic: "Tails say the disclaimer."

Tails: "Why me."

ZK: "Because I'm in control of your lives right now."

Tails: "ZK does not own the rights to the Sonic franchise!"

Sonic: "Get us out of here!"

ZK: "Oh shut up and get to the story."

We now join Sonic who has collapsed after hours of break dancing.

"H-how can you keep break dancing?"

GC is complete oblivious to Sonic.

Sonic thinks for a minute, then pulls out his cell phone. Beep-Boop. "Hello, Tails?"

"What is it Sonic?"

"What do people do when they want you too shut up?"

"They give me candy."

"Okay thanks." Boop. Sonic put the phone away. "Who wants candy!"

(ZK: Eewww... that came out wrong, but I'm not gonna' change it!)

5 minutes later...

"Tail the beeping candy only made thing worse!"

"Sorry."

We now see GC literally bouncing off the walls.

"Tails get your beeping ass over here right now!"

"Okay."

"And quit pressing the beeping phone numbers every time I swear!"

"Heh."

10 minutes later...

"Okay here's the plan I'll throw a water melon at him while you distract him."

"But Sonic what if you miss!"

"That's a chance I'm willing too take."

"What about Cream's reaction?"

"It was Eggman who did it."

The plan then went into action, Tails got served, Sonic missed and hit Tails with the water melon.

"You just hate cause I'm black!" GC screamed.

"No you're blue." Sonic replied.

"'Don't make pop a cap in your cracker ass!"

"Hey I'm not white I'm blue!"

"Shut up!" he pulled out a gun and shot it into the sky.

"Shit he has a gun!" Sonic dived behind a desk.

Then Knuckles walk in, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Another cracker ass cracker to shoot up!"

"Hey I'm not white, I'm hispanic." Knuckles said proudly.

"HUH?"

To Be Continued!

ZK: The suspense will most likely kill you.

Sonic: This is bull crap."

ZK: "Please look away."

Sonic: I'm sorry don't shoot me!"

ZK: "Heh, it's not even loaded, yet."


	3. The Real Randomness Begins

ZK: I have a feeling this is going to be a weird one.

Sonic: And why is that?

ZK: It's 4 A.M.!

Sonic: Gah why did you have to scream?

Tails: He lost it.

Knuckles: He never had it.

ZK: And now before I make a fool of myself here's the fic.

Tails: ZK does not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

And so it began…

"I'm Hispanic."

"HUH?"

"Oh well I'm still gonna' shoot ya'." Said GC coolly.

"I have connections."

"Yeah right hommie."

"I just have to call them."

GC raised his gun, "Whatever."

Knuckles dove behind the desk just in time to avoid being shot. "Why little piece of..."

Shadow walks into the room,"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Yo mama!" GC smirked.

Shadow just death glared him, then pulled out his gun.

( Sonic: Eeewwwwww...

ZK: Gah! Not that you sick freak!

Amy: Snicker

Sonic: WHA! Where did you come from!

ZK: And now back to the story... sigh Maybe that was too random...

Tails: Maybe. )

40,000 bullets later:

"How the hell did all of those bullets conveniently miss everyone?" yelled Sonic.

Then the author appeared, "It's a writer's convienents." he shrugged.

"ZK, you idiot, your just being lazy."

"And your running low on ideas!" yelled Tails

"..."

"The dots, that means we're right!"

"Dumbass cracker." added GC.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN ON YOUR CREATOR!"

"Wut you gonna' do about?"

Dramatic pause, "I HAVE A M-4 RIFLE YOU UNGRATEFUL CHAO!" he whipped out the M-4.

"Uh oh..."

"MWA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Then Amy walked in, "Sonic marry me!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH AMY!"

GC walked up to her, "You my bitch."

SMACK!

"My head... I guess I am running out of ideas."

"You think!" yelled Shadow.

"Curse you evil writers block!"

(ZK: This no longer makes sense."

Sonic: Really.Rolls eyes

ZK: Maybe it's too random.

Tails: Maybe.

ZK: Oh well, it's too late it cannot be stopped!"

All:AAAAHHHH!)

"Scary." Shadow stared.

Then a helicopter flew next to the window, "This is the Chao Police Department!"

"Shit!" screamed GC.

To be continued...

ZK: I think this might be pushing it...

Sonic: Really...

ZK: But the voices won't stop!

Shadow: Sigh... kicks ZK

ZK: Doesn't notice

Shadow: Please read and review, or I'll kill you.Smiles like a psycho

ZK: Oh yeah! I'm sorry about not having more Hispanic Knuckles.

**IMPORTANT**: I've pretty much run out of ideas, so it'd be great if you'd all send me some idea's!

I have my e-mail in my profile if you want to contact me.


End file.
